


100 Things #34 (Star Trek Next Generation)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [34]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-19
Updated: 2012-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:43:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #34 (Star Trek Next Generation)

His quarters were blessedly quiet and dark when Captain Jean-Luc Picard finally stumbled into them much later than he usually did. It had been the kind of day that tried the nerves of even the calmest man and Picard had a temper he worked hard to keep under wraps. First the replicators went on the blink and no matter what you requested you got American hot dogs topped with sauerkraut, two of the things that Picard hated the most. As if that wasn't bad enough the malfunction turned out to be caused not by some electronic failure, but by Q. A bored, slumming, Q who expected everyone to drop what they were doing and entertain him. The next ten hours were spent putting out Q related fires including a duel for the hand of Ensign T'cheka, an invasion of tribbles, a drunk head of Engineering and more complaints of improper behavior than he could read in a year. Thank God the day was over and life could now get back to normal.

It was then that he noticed the baby, who looked disturbingly like the troublemaker he had just gotten rid of, sleeping on his couch. It was enough to make a grown captain cry.


End file.
